There has been proposed a system which, when a user has achieved a mission set in a video game, grants the user a trophy as a virtual prize for the mission accomplished (see PTL 1). The trophies won by the user on the game machine are also registered in a server connected to a network so that trophy acquisition information is synchronized between the game machine and the server.